


哈默林

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 为什么这次也是3k字 我受诅咒了。





	哈默林

锦户是新学期开始时转到大仓的班里来的，“一个受欢迎的同学”，他对对方的印象起初只停留在了这一层面。

锦户是个优等生，受老师的喜爱。他尽管看上去不像是那么容易亲近的，但也不会给人坏的感受。大仓和他不熟，但在有时撞上对方的眼睛时，觉得很像家里养的小狗。

是锦户先来亲近大仓的。大仓没有拒绝，可也不太上心。对于高中生来说，朋友是可以随意替换的，每个都没什么特别与不同。记住名字和相貌就足够了。而锦户要的不仅是这些。

现在大仓回想起来，锦户的手段确实聪明又自然。像一条慢慢靠进鸟窝的蛇难以被察觉。

锦户先是靠自己的魅力（或许还有钱以及其他）在大仓在的圈子里掌握了主导权，做出主意的人 。大仓跟着他去一切玩乐的地方。锦户把所有安排的很合他心意，以至于大仓根本找不出拒绝的理由。往往这时其它人又有说不尽的理由离开，于是大仓和锦户有了机会独处。

大仓基本只是很自由地做自己的事，享受着。可若能有所注意的回头，就能发现锦户在一直看着他。

和锦户待在一起的好处很多，尤其是能吸引来更多女孩子的目光。大仓也就默认了自己身侧待着一个锦户。

如果锦户的愿望到此为止，那他做的十分完美。

可惜他还是个容易急躁的少年。

“……小亮，你在开玩……”

“我是认真的。”锦户压制自己的喘气声，眼里湿哒哒的，显出很委屈的假象，“和我交往吧？”

大仓沉默了，偏开了脑袋，至少他现在不能面对锦户那可以称得上是恳切的双眼。

“不行吗，tacchon不喜欢我？”

“不是的。”大仓的声音里像是藏了许多干絮，“你听我说……”

“那为什么不行？”锦户的声音微微拔高，把大仓逼的往墙上靠。他把手挨上大仓的脖颈，强迫人和自己对视。

大仓开始后悔答应锦户来这么个鬼地方了，四周根本没有一个人。锦户现在的每个动作都叫他头皮发麻。和锦户…和男人交往这种他想都没想过。

锦户没得到回答，先是和往常一般露出像不被给予骨头玩具的小狗般的表情。然后很突然地把眼里的一点光收回，垂着眉毛，把手移到大仓的腰侧。

“喂……”他语气轻且沙哑，手下的动作却好重，惹痛了大仓。“怎么能这么说…”

大仓再不能忍受了，多使了一些力气把锦户推开，锦户似乎很恍惚而没反抗。

大仓一口气跑了很远，停下时，觉得自己的脖颈与腰侧还留有奇异的感受。

 

与锦户决不能再相处下去了。大仓想。

但是事情根本不随他愿，锦户像是忘了那天发生的事。总要跟大仓走在一起，甚至还在对方的上学路上突然跑过来，轻轻地碰一下大仓的肩膀。

但是锦户沉默了好多，对大仓不再有小动物般的眼神，取而代之的一种内敛的黑色。

可怖。  
每次对上锦户的眼神，大仓都感到牙齿在微微打颤。

大仓慢慢意识到，那些关于锦户背景的传闻并非是空穴来风。他用一切办法逃到锦户视线之外，却在猛然回头时，发现所有人都站在锦户那边，看着他，用称得上友善的语调问，“你怎么不和锦户同学一起走啊，你们关系不是很好吗？”

大仓后来回家时，发现父母都坐在客厅里，弟弟沉默地站在旁边，脸上有一些伤口。

“怎么了？”他颤抖着问，感到身体很冷。

所有人都只是张张嘴不出声。大仓快被愤怒吞吃掉了，冲出去找锦户。

他看不太清锦户那时脸上的表情是戏谑或是其他，只凭本能地出拳。锦户跌倒了地上，他自己也感到肌肉酸痛。

“对不起。”锦户说，“是我手下的人私自干的，我才知道。”

锦户站起来，拉住转身想走的大仓的袖口。“我会解决的，真的，你相信我……”

听着锦户的话大仓一阵反胃，可是他清楚只有锦户能解决这种事。“有代价，是吗？”他说，转过头来面对锦户，“我答应你。”

锦户一瞬间张大了眼，很讶异的模样。让大仓很想再揍他一次。

“什么——？”锦户轻轻地吸气，然后笑的率直，“我真高兴。”

锦户吻过来的时候，大仓下意识地想抗拒，但是被对方轻柔地扣住了脑袋。

嘴唇像被殴打过般鲜红，肉体像是要融化在一起般紧靠。

锦户开始有欲望了，把大仓摁倒在沙发上，手伸进衣服下摆里去摸那些软肉。他阴茎勃起，隔着布料贴紧大仓的大腿根，慢慢磨蹭。大仓随他摆弄，手指轻轻抠着掌心，宽免心中的受辱感。

锦户对此有些不乐意，但没说什么，只吻了吻大仓的眼睛与脸颊。他不客气地把大仓的校裤脱下来，用手有技巧地撸着对方的阴茎，揉过囊带，很快沾了一手的前液。

“好色啊，tacchon。”他靠在大仓的耳边，语气里带着恶劣的轻笑，“被我弄的很舒服吧？”

大仓还是不愿出声，锦户有些按捺不住烦躁了，润滑剂用的还不够多就开始扩张，手指在后穴里戳弄着。大仓感到异物的侵入，生理性地开始紧张，想要远离锦户。锦户另一手掐着他的腰阻止了这样的举动，他去舔大仓的耳垂，脖颈，乳尖。把它们染起一片色情的嫩红。像对待艺术品般仔细抚弄，用唇舌感受。

锦户没法等了，把手指抽出来，把阴茎挺入大仓未开发的小穴。大仓像只猫咪般痛苦的叫出来，锦户更兴奋了，难以自制地抽动，掐着大仓的身体各处要人叫出来。

“好痛……”大仓喘息着说，嘴角因为难受而抽动，“不行的……”

大仓不自主地抓住锦户的手臂，把锦户抓的一样很痛。但锦户不介意，他觉得这样才像真正的拥抱。他不是第一次和男人做，凭着一些技巧就找到了大仓的敏感点，让对方的腰身跳动了一下。大仓伸长了脖颈，眼睛里含着无措和迷惑，不理解自己的身体的反应。

明明是那么的耻辱与疼痛，那快感仍强烈的像是要把灵魂都抽离。

大仓的后穴收紧，让锦户又涨大了一份，他情不自禁地抽打了一下大仓的腿根。

“好棒。”锦户抽吸着说，身体发热，用自己烟草的气息覆盖住大仓。他把雌伏着的人的双腿推地更高，不间断地逼迫对方感到快感。

锦户在大仓的小声喘息中和人接吻，在腿根以及其他地方留下点点青紫，这是他没法克制的占有本性。最后他拔出来，全都射在了大仓的小腹上。

躺在沙发上的大仓胸膛起伏，身体透出水蜜桃的粉红，一身狼藉。

这样的他从此是锦户的东西。

 

之后，大仓的父亲很快就回到岗位甚至升职了 ，弟弟还得到了校长的额外关照。

在其它学生眼中，大仓不再和锦户“闹别扭”，又成了引人注目的两人组。

没有人知道大仓的制服领口下，藏着锦户给他上的项圈，皮革的内侧刻着亮的名字。

锦户对大仓，按世人的标准或许是优秀的男友。他带大仓去很多店里，换作平时大仓一定很乐意与享受，但如今在锦户的目光下，一切东西都味同嚼蜡。

锦户会突然地给他烟草味的吻，不管有人在旁与否。用手指划过他的手心，或者轻轻地踩住他的脚背，像是恶作剧。

他那点恶劣的心思越揭越多。如果大仓不表现顺从，他就要把手伸进领口里去勾那个项圈，仿佛在提醒大仓记住他是锦户的狗。

有次他们挨的很近的走在路上，迎面走过来从前和大仓关系不错的丸山。大仓一紧张，和锦户拉远了距离，让两人更像普通朋友。

他很快意识到这多不恰当。丸山一走过去，锦户就很紧的握住大仓的手，让对方痛苦地皱眉而不能挣脱。

“不可以只看我吗？”锦户的语气像是没得到夸奖的小孩。

 

大仓应该变得更谨慎的。

锦户时常有帮派里的事要处理，大仓就有了自由行动的机会。专门的人被派去暗中盯着他，但只要不是逃跑这类的举动，大仓也不会太受打扰。

他可以去练练鼓，或趴回自己原来的家里软软的地毯上。但他不该去和丸山待一下午。

丸山在街上遇到一个人的大仓后，很热情地邀请一起去玩。大仓有些犹豫，但确实怀念以前和丸山胡闹的日子，也就答应了。

他不敢让锦户等太久，也就过了两个小时便和丸山告别了。一点没想到丸山是多让锦户介怀。

带着点快乐的困倦回到家后，他就被锦户一把拽住，几乎是甩到了地上。腰侧被锦户踢了，然后是胸口与下腹。

大仓侧着身子蜷缩在地上，像只垂死的动物。

锦户像对待什么物品般把他翻过来，跨在他身上。给了一个清脆的耳光。锦户身体看上去不壮实，可因为从小受训练而十分有力。

大仓猛烈地咳嗽，仿佛要把内脏和血肉吐出来，然后大口吸气。

锦户也喘着气，感到手臂从未这么酸痛过。他奇怪的哭了，说“对不起”，并且低下身子去抚摸大仓耳侧的发丝。

眼泪滴在大仓脸颊上，第一次挨锦户的打，他只觉得很恐惧。他的嘴里全是铁锈味，腹中像是被拧紧了。

锦户眼中通红，拧着眉毛。他不停地吻大仓渗血的嘴角。“对不起……”

他一边嘴上说着最恳切的道歉，一边撩起大仓的上衣。大仓无论多想拒绝都没了力气。任由锦户亲吻他的乳尖，让它们挺立。他已经能从中得到撩拨了，觉得欲望在慢慢抬头。大仓呜咽了一声，对这样的身体表示厌恶。

虽然往常也这般，锦户这次太过直接了。他潦草地用手指扩张了几下就整个操进去。

痛、疼痛。  
大仓失声地叫，感到血慢慢渗出来。肋骨要被拆散开。仿佛身体是由各种零件拼接成的，而他们在逐渐破碎开裂。无论是血肉还是心。

锦户像对待雌兽般咬住大仓的脖颈，留下深深的痕迹。他是因为寂寞，不安与欲望而发狂的兽类。

“你也咬我吧？”锦户颤抖着声音说，把手腕伸到大仓面前。

大仓做不出反应了，只觉眼前昏暗。倒了下去。


End file.
